The Developmental Pilot Project Core of the UT TREC Center will be used as a mechanism to fund promising pilot studies in transdisciplinary research that can generate clinically testable hypotheses that will ultimately help us reduce the incidence and mortality from obesity-related cancers. The goal will be to encourage and develop laboratory-based research projects and human studies that will result in clinically testable hypotheses with potential for reducing cancer incidence or mortality or for increasing survival. This program is also aimed at reaching out to investigators from basic and population-based research who can contribute their expertise to the overall goals of the UT TREC Center. This is particulariy important in light of the goals of this TREC center of bridging basic research in animal models with clinical and population-based research connected with organ site SPORES at the Unviersity of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC).